The present invention relates to a packaging designed to contain at least one item, such as a food product, of the type comprising a flexible lid surmounted by a cover sealed onto this lid.
It is known practice to package cheeses in a flexible protective casing, typically bell-shaped, which is mounted on a rigid base and which has tear-off strips designed to make the casing easier to open, as described in document FR-A-2 549 011. The tear-off strips intersect at the center of the top of the casing and they terminate in gripping tabs making it possible to completely remove these strips from the casing and to then fold down toward the outside sectors of the casing evenly distributed over the circumference of the latter, in order to gain access to the cheese.
A disadvantage of this type of packaging lies particularly in the complexity of its structure and, consequently, in its high cost of manufacture.
It is also known practice to package individual portions of cheese in packagings which comprise a flexible and peelable lid forming the bottom and a hollow, semi-rigid shell which forms a cover and which is sealed via its peripheral edge to this lid.
A major disadvantage of the latter type of packagings is that the detachment of the lid to which the shell is sealed may be awkward, in order to gain access to the cheese housed inside.